To the Stars
by bloodybrill
Summary: Bella is going on the RMS Titanic to go to America and be married to the horrible Michael Newton. Her friends Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett join her on the ship. Everyone is human.
1. Chapter 1

**New story!! This is based off of the Titanic movie cause I lovers it to death!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but of course I don't and the Titanic movie belongs to I'm guessing Paramount Pictures but I'm not sure how about I just say I don't own it there we go that's easier. **

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am finally on my way home to America from England and I am going on the said to be unsinkable Titanic. I honestly don't see the big deal, it is just a ship. I am glad to finally be going home but at the same time I am loathing it. The reason is that I am to be married to Michael Newton. He is arrogant and thinks he owns me. His blonde hair is always smoothed back so he can show his bright blue eyes. You would think with looks like that he would be one of the nicest men but he is not all he really cares about is money. We are to share a room during the trip while my parents stay in the room next to ours. Probably the only good thing about this trip is that my five friends are also coming. Alice is coming with her soon to be husband Jasper, Rosalie is coming with her soon to be husband Emmett, and Edward is coming with his soon to be wife Jessica. I don't care much for Jessica; she annoys me and thinks that she has to be around Edward all the time.

"Come along Isabella," mother said walking out of the car and into the throng of eager people. I followed and stepped out into the April sunlight, my large hat blocking most of it from my ivory skin. I had my maid, Clara, curl my hair so as to stop mother from pestering me about it. I was wearing my purple dress that reminded me of a suit because my mother didn't like it much.

Michael gave me his arm so he could properly escort me to the ship. I glanced at it then walked away to where Alice was standing with Jasper.

"Hello Alice, hello Jasper." I said smiling. Alice looked like a pixie with her long black hair pulled up in an elegant bun and small pieces curling down the side of her face. She was wearing a pale green dress that made her skin glow. Jasper was wearing a black suit with a green tie which made me think that Alice had decided on the outfit.

"Bella!" Alice said before hugging me. Only my very close friends were allowed to call me Bella.

"Hello Bella, you look lovely today." Jasper bowed.

"Why thank you Jasper," I gave a small curtsy. This was our joke because we all knew I would never be this proper ever.

"I saw the snub you gave Michael, good job," Alice, who had started looking around, said.

"Have you seen Rosalie and Emmett or Edward yet?"

"No. Rosalie said she might be running a tad bit late because she wanted to something spectacular with her hair and Edward said Jessica had heard that Rosalie was doing that so she decided to copy her."

"I wish he would just leave her already."

"As do I but we know he would never do that."

"Curse his kind heart."

"What is that about somebody's kind heart?" a voice came from behind me.

I spun around and saw my childhood friend Edward Masen. I threw my arms around him not caring that there were hundreds of people around. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a matching tie.

"Edward!"

"Hello to you too Bella. Hello Alice, Jasper I hope you're ready to play numerous games of cards on the trip I believe Emmett was packing extra decks."

"That's a good idea especially since most of them will be taken away from Rosalie."

"Edward where is Jessica?" Alice asked.

"She wanted to get right to her room so she could set up her beauty products. I see no sense in it so I decided to see you three."

"Hello my loving friends," a booming voice came from somewhere in the crowd. We turned and saw the large shape of Emmett coming towards us with the lovely Rosalie following him. Her pale pink hate shielded her face from the sun and her hair though covered by the hat looked beautiful as usual. She was wearing a matching dress that made her seem more like an angel then she already does. Emmett was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie.

"Hello Emmett, I see Rosalie hasn't killed you yet," Jasper said laughing.

"Not yet but I am this close to forcing him to sleep in steerage." Rosalie grumbled.

"Do you know what you need?" Alice asked. "A night with the girls. Tonight you, Bella, and I will spend some time together while the men are having their brandy and cigars. What do you think?"

"It sounds wonderful and it will give Emmett and chance to use those packs of cards he hid in his suitcase before I dispose of them."

"What do you have against cards Rosalie?"

"It's not the cards I have issues with, it's the gambling."

"Isabella!" mother was making her way over to us. "Hello," she said to my friends before turning to me. "The ship is going to set sail in ten minutes, come along. I suggest you get on too." She told my friends before leading me away. They all gave me sympathetic looks before the crowd separated us.

Mother led me onto the ship and down the one of the first class hallways. When we reached my room, 14, she opened the door and led me in. Michael was already in there and talking to father.

"Ah there you are Isabella. Would you tell Clara what she is to do with these ridiculous paintings?" He pointed to the paintings that I had purchased and loved.

"Those aren't ridiculous paintings they are beautiful works of art."

"Well whatever they are they shouldn't be piled on the sofa."

"Clara would you please help me hang them?" I asked.

"Of course Miss." Clara is slightly tanned from working in the gardens and she has beautiful dark brown hair that cascades down her back in curls when she leaves it down. "These are lovely, who are they by?"

"I believe his name was Picasso, don't they look like something from a dream?"

"Oh yes Miss. Are they all by him?"

"I believe one or two are by a man named Monet but I am not sure."

"Isabella the ship is setting sail, are you coming to watch?" Michael asked.

"I will be there in a moment. Clara you may go watch if you wish." She curtsied and went to watch the ship leave her home.

There was a knock at the door before it opened and Edward came in.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Edward. Are you not watching the ship leave?"

"I came to get you; everyone else is already on deck."

"I'm coming." I finished hanging up the pictures then followed Edward out of the room and to the decks. "Can we please not go where Michael is?"

"Of course." He led me away from where most of the upper class passengers were and to where the middle class were.

"Where are we going?"

"I think Alice mentioned that they were going to come here after the ship left the dock."

"I hope she gets here soon, I have to tell her and Rosalie about the paintings I brought before we left."

"You've always had good taste in art."

"Tell that to Michael, he thinks they are ridiculous. Have you written any more music?"

"Not lately."

"I hope you will play sometime during the trip."

"I'll try to arrange it."

"Bella! Edward!" we heard a familiar voice and we turned to see Alice running towards us with Jasper following.

"Hello Alice. How long has Jasper been chasing you?"

"Since we left the room. I knew you were going to be here before us and I didn't want you to wait to long and leave!"

"We would never leave without you." I said.

"There you are, see I told you they would be here Emmett." Rosalie came to a stop next to Jasper.

"Well I thought Alice said we were to meet at the entrance where we came in."

"Emmett, I believe the sea air is getting to your head," I said while we laughed.

"It isn't my fault that Alice talks so fast."

"And it isn't my fault that you can't understand what I say!" Alice said trying to glare at Emmett but seeing the little pixie girl try to look menacing was just too funny.

The horn blew and we turned to hang over the rails and wave good bye to everyone.

"Good bye I will never forget you!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett who do you know down there?" I asked watching him wave his arms like a maniac.

"No one but it's fun to wave."

We all laughed as Rosalie rolled her eyes and tried to stop Emmett.

"He's to be your husband Rosalie," Alice said.

"I know and I'm starting to think it will be a full time job taking care of him."

As the ship pulled away we continued waving to all the people on land. This was the start of the most memorable journey of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanksie** **to TopazTears1527, Trory12 for reviewing! gives hugs and gingerbread cookie**

**The disclaimer from the first chapter is the disclaimer for the whole story. **

After we had finished waving to the people I remembered that mother had wanted me to attend lunch with her, father, Michael, and a few other upper class passengers. I bid farewell to everyone and left for my room. Clara was putting away my clothes and setting up the vanity.

"Hello Miss," she said looking up from her work.

"Hello Clara. Would you please take out my green dress for lunch?"

"Of course." She took out my pale green dress that has the red belt and the sleeves are lace and floral patterned.

"Thank you."

I changed into the dress and headed down to the banquet hall. When I got there mother was waiting for me at the door.

"Where have you been?" she hissed at me as we walked in.

"I was on deck with Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett."

"You should have been here on time; do you know how rude this makes you look?"

"No mother and I do not care." I walked over to the table and took the empty seat beside Michael.

"Ah there you are Isabella. I am sure you know Mrs. Molly Brown and this is Mr. Andrews and Mr. Crowley."

"Hello."

"Good day," Mr. Andrews said.

"Hello Isabella," Molly said.

Mr. Crowley just nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" a server came up to our table to take our orders.

"We will take the lamb and steamed vegetables on the side. You like lamb don't you dear?" Michael asked turning to me.

I gave him a sarcastic smile which he seemed not to notice because he turned to Mr. Crowley and started talking to him about business.

"You gonna coat her meat for her too Michael?" Molly asked causing me to giggle.

Mother gave me a glare. "Isabella stop it this instant."

"Mother I need some fresh air." Without waiting for her response I left the table.

"Isabella!" mother called after me.

"Renee let her go; she needs time to calm down." Father said.

I went to the third class deck and looked out at the ocean,

"This is an odd place to be." Someone said from behind me. I turned and saw Edward.

"I needed to get away from them."

"I can imagine, Jessica has been trying to drag me around to meet all her friends. They are very…odd." He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Odd in what way?"

"They seemed to all have something in their eyes and they smiled so largely I thought their faces would break."

"I think they may fancy you, Edward." I laughed.

"Why would they fancy me I never met them before?"

"It must be your charming looks."

"Isabella there you are! I have been all over this god forsaken ship searching for you." Joy Michael had found me. "What are you doing back here?"

"I needed some space."

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"I needed somewhere to go while Jessica socialized with her friends and I saw Isabella come here."

"Come along Isabella, your mother would like to have lunch."

"I do not wish to go back there."

"Do not talk back to me," he was getting frustrated.

"I will speak how I wish."

"You ungrateful-" he shouted before Edward stood in front of him.

"You don't want to finish that sentence," he growled.

"Don't tell me how to speak to my fiancé."

"Maybe if you treated her with some respect I wouldn't have to."

"Hey what's going on over here?" Emmett and Jasper had just shown up.

"It's nothing Emmett; I just needed to tell Michael how a woman like Isabella should be treated with respect."

"Has he been treating her rudely?" Emmett treated me like a younger sister and he never let any harm come to me.

"It was nothing that a little speaking couldn't handle."

"What are you two doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Alice and Rosalie wanted to have tea with you and Alice said she thought you would be here. It's strange how she seems to know these things," Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Alice is amazing with these things. Would you please escort me there?"

"Why of course. Edward would you escort Emmett?" Jasper was finding this hilarious.

"Why must I always be the one to escort Emmett?"

"Because when Bella needs an escort I am her designated one."

"Actually that would be her fiancés job," Michael cut in looking very aggravated.

"Michael go back to lunch and tell mother that I have a different thing to attend."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Fine then stay here, I am going to tea." With that I turned, took the arm Jasper held out to me, and walked to the tea room. Edward and Emmett followed us and talked about the look Michael had when on his face.

"You really are an extraordinary girl Bella Swan," Jasper said. "It's a shame that such a brilliant woman has to be wasted on a horrible creature like Newton."

"What does that mean that I have to be wasted?"

"That you deserve a much better man as your husband."

"There is no one else that mother and father would approver of and even if there was it wouldn't matter, the wedding invitations have been set out already, all of Philadelphia's socialites are attending."

"But you don't want to marry him." He whispered.

"How can you tell?"

"It's in your eyes, whenever you are around him the light goes out in your eyes. You aren't yourself around him."

"There is nothing I can do about it."

We arrived at the tea room then and were shown to the table that Alice and Rosalie occupied.

"There you are we've been waiting!" Rosalie said. "The tea's getting cold but it still tastes all right if you add lemon or mint leaves. Hello Emmett," she gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat down next to her.

I watched Jasper kiss Alice as he sat next to her. I looked at them and saw how happy they looked. I know that I never looked like that with Michael and I never would. With a sigh I sat down next to Jasper and Edward sat next to me. I stared at my tea wondering what would happen if I just disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankolas to Trory12, PostTraumatic, Nahars Rider, xbitemex for reviewing! gives huggies and gummie worms**

After tea Edward walked me back to my room glancing worriedly at me. I guess my silence during tea was very noticeable. When we got to my room he waited as I opened the door and he walked me in.

"Clara," he called and Clara walked into the room from the bedroom.

"Hello Mr. Masen, Ms. Swan."

"Clara would you please make Bella some tea?"

"I just had tea." I said as Clara bowed her head and started warming water for tea.

"No you stared at your tea and took three sips. What is wrong Bella?"

"I was just thinking about what happened today that is all."

"Don't worry about Michael, with Jasper, Emmett, and me around he will never harm you."

"I know Edward."

After Edward watched me drink all of my tea he left saying he had to see Jessica. I sat on the sofa for a while before Clara came over.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Yes. Do you know what time I am supposed to meet mother, father, and Michael for dinner?"

"I believe Mrs. Swan said she was going to meet you and Michael here at six o'clock."

"Thank you."

"What outfit would you like to wear?"

"The red one that has the black beads and the black shoes that match."

"All right."

She went to my room to lay out my dress. I followed her and started changing out of my lunch dress.

"I honestly don't see why we must change our outfits for everything."

"Neither do I Miss."

We heard the door to come into the room open then close with a sharp snap.

"Clara has Isabella been here?" it was mother.

"I am in here mother." I said as I got out of my dress.

"Where have you been?"

"I ran into my friends then we went to the tea room. I came back here to change for dinner."

"Clara make me some tea," mother snapped.

"Yes ma'am." She bowed her head and walked out of the room looking a bit frightened.

"Well that was certainly rude mother."

"She is a maid it does not matter if I am rude." She started tying the strings on my corset.

"Dear Lord mother do you wish for me to not breathe tonight?"

"You are a lady and this is how you are expected to be. A little discomfort is nothing."

"Did I do something wrong mother?"

"You are not treating Michael with the respect he disserves."

"That is because he treats me like I am a possession. Mother I don't want to spend the reset of my life being known as Mrs. Michael Newton I want to be known as Isabella Swan."

"Isabella this is how woman are. Please just do this." She was pleading but I saw through the act.

"Mother stop trying to control my life."

She glared at me but knew that the argument was over.

"Clara help Isabella with her dress." She said before walking out of the room.

"What about your tea Miss?"

"Do not worry about it Clara," I said.

Clara helped me into my dress and with my hair.

"Must I go to dinner?"

"Yes Miss."

"Then I shall see you tonight."

"I hope you have a good time."

"I doubt that's possible."

I walked out of the room and through the halls before I came to the main stairs. I stood at the top by the clock and looked down at all the people milling around at the bottom. All of them were the first class passengers.

"Hello Miss Swan would you like an escort?" a silky voice said next to me.

With a gasp I turned and saw Edward dressed up for dinner.

"Edward!"

He gave me a crooked smile. "Do you have an escort for dinner?"

"No, I'm all alone."

"Well that is unacceptable!" he pretended to be shocked.

I tried and failed to hold back giggles. He held out his arm and I took it like a proper lady would. We walked down the stairs and I concentrated on not tripping over the hem of my dress. When we made it to the bottom Michael walked past us and he was talking with Mr. Crowley. He stopped and looked back at us.

"Isabella what are you doing on the arm of him?" he asked as though I had done something that would cause the utmost scandal.

"I had no escort to dinner and Edward was so kind to offer."

"Where is your fiancé tonight Mr. Masen?"

"She is not feeling well so she stayed in the room."

"Isabella we are meeting your parents soon. Come along."

"Michael we cannot be so rude to Edward. He helped me. I think it would be kind of us to invite him to dinner."

"I am sure he has previous engagements."

"Actually I don't." he was trying to hide a smirk. He was enjoying this as was I.

"Then you must join us that is alright correct Michael?"

"Well I suppose if he must," he grumbled looking upset.

"Thank you! Come along Edward I should tell mother that you're joining us." I pulled him along leaving Michael and Mr. Crowley behind.

"That was wonderful Bella." Edward said laughing.

"Thank you. Did you see his face?"

"That made my day."

"You really don't like him do you?"

"No I positively despise him but I must marry him so as to please mother." I sighed and looked around the dining room. There were numerous first class passengers walking around saying hello to all the important ones and ignoring those who had caused this scandal or were involved in that rumor.

We arrived at the table and mother stood up to greet us. When she saw Edward I thought steam was going to appear out of her ears she looked so angry. Father though seemed to have remembered his manners for he stood up and shook Edward's hand then proceeded to ask him about his health.

"Isabella would you please accompany me to greet the ladies?" she didn't wait for an answer just took my arm and led me away. "What are you doing with that Masen boy?" she asked through clenched teeth while smiling at various women.

"_Edward_ is my dear friend."

"You should be spending less time with your _dear friends_ and more time with your fiancé. Do you know what people would say if they saw you ignoring him but spending all your time with a different man and one who is engaged at that?"

"I do not care what they think mother."

"You are impossible Isabella."

"Yes mother I am." I said before breaking free of her grasp and walking back over to the table where father was telling Edward of his police days.

"And there I was at the point of the sharpest knife I had ever seen and I was as frightened as could be. He was about to finish me off when I found a bottle full of the best brandy in the house on the table next to me. I quickly picked it up and slammed it over the man's head! He was unconscious for a week." Father laughed.

"You tell the most fascinating stories Mr. Swan." Edward said.

"You do father it is amazing what you have seen," I said sitting down next to Edward.

"You are both too kind. Ah here is your mother. Where are your parents Edward?"

"They are dining with the Stanley's tonight."

"That's right you are marrying their daughter. Jessica correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Have I ever met her Isabella?"

"Most likely."

Mother arrived and took her seat next to father.

"Isabella that was extremely rude of you." She snapped.

"No what was rude was that I left Edward who is a guest with us tonight."

Before we could argue anymore Michael showed up and took his seat next to me. He glared at Edward before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I turned my head away from him.

"Isabella tomorrow we are to dine with Tyler Crowley." He makes sure Edward can here him.

"I don't care much for Mr. Crowley."

"It would be very rude for us to decline from his offer."

"Oh feel free to join him I just don't care to."

Everyone realized that I was beyond reasoning tonight so they didn't tell me of anymore plans or meals I was to attend with them. I only talked with Edward and father while we ate. When dinner was over Edward, father, and Michael went to the smoking room for brandy and cigars. Mother went to talk with one of her friend and I just stood there. I looked around for Alice and Rosalie but didn't see them anywhere. I walked out of the dining room and looked around by the staircase. They were saying goodbye to Jasper and Emmett. I walked over to them

"Hello ladies," I said when I got to them.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "I adore your dress." She was wearing a lovely dress that was a deep purple. There were exquisite designs all around it and the bodice was a corset. She wore black gloves, a beautiful headband, and a lilac necklace.

"Thank you Alice. You and Rosalie both look like goddesses of course."

Rosalie was wearing a light gold dress that flowed around her and helped her golden hair stand out more then usual. Her white gloves complimented her arms and in her hair was a tiara. She also wore gold earrings and a matching necklace.

"Thank you Bella. Have you seen Edward tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes he dined with us."

"I am sure Michael enjoyed that." She said laughing.

"Very much he looked as though he wished nothing more then to kill Edward."

"Come on I have somewhere I want to go!" Alice said impatiently.

"Lead the way Alice," I said.

She quickly walked towards the nearest lift and Rosalie and I followed her inside.

"Steerage please," she said to the man controlling the lift.

"Are you certain ma'am?"

"Yes."

Rosalie and I gave each other curious looks as the lift descended. When we stopped Alice started walking towards a room where odd music was playing.

"Alice where are we?" I asked as she opened a door and led us into a smoky room. It smelled of beer and cigarettes.

"A real party." She said with a smile. "The boys are meeting us here in a half hour. Have some fun for once in your life!"

She pulled us out to the dance floor and spun us around in circles our hands linked like we were little girls playing in fields. We laughed and shouted as the music continued. I lost track of time as we danced with each other. At some point I felt a tap at my shoulder and I turned to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper smiling.

"May I cut in?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Of course." I replied smiling.

He pulled me away from the others and spun me in a circle I stumbled slightly but Edward caught me. We danced and passed Alice and Jasper who were dancing like the other passengers perfectly and Rosalie and Emmett who looked amazing as they danced together. A while passed and Edward led me away to a table where Rosalie and Emmett were seated. There were glasses of some type of drink on the table which Emmett drank.

"What is that?"

"Irish beer. Good stuff."

"May I try a sip?"

"Are you sure? It's not really a woman's drink."

"I think I can manage."

He handed me a glass and I took a sip. It was wonderful. It tasted of freedom and rebellion, the two things I was denied of.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

"It is wonderful, I feel like a new person."

It was a bit past midnight when we left and made our way back up to the first class floor. Our rooms weren't far apart so we were able to see each other in. First came Alice and Jasper's room they went in and we could hear Alice's pixie laugh as Jasper told a joke. Next was Rosalie and Emmett, Emmett was a little tipsy and Rosalie had to keep reminding him to keep his voice down so as not to wake the other passengers. Edward walked me to my room and waited for me to open my door.

"Goodnight Edward," I said getting ready to enter the room.

"Bella," he said and I turned. He kissed my cheek and I instantly blushed. "Goodnight." He walked away to his room and I stood there shocked.

Finally I went into the room and looked around. It was dark with only the light from the moon and the lights from outside. I walked into the bedroom and saw Michael asleep. I quickly changed into a white nightgown and got into the bed though I detested it so. I feel asleep the exhaustion from the day taking its toll on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Aspen**'**s Dark Twilight and Trory12 for reviewing! gives huggies and strawberries with chocolate syrup**

At breakfast the next morning Michael and I were alone on the patio. I was having some strawberries and tea while Michael sat there staring at me.

"I don't like you spending time with that boy Isabella," he said suddenly.

"What boy you mean Edward?"

"Yes him."

"I don't see what is the matter with me spending time with him, we've been friends for years and nothing bad has ever happened to me. Are you jealous Michael?"

He glared at me again. "I don't want you alone with him or any of your other friends."

"You cannot tell me what to do I am your fiancé and I expect to be treated as such," I said indigently.

He chuckled without humor. "My fiancé," he said quietly. "My fiancé!" he shouted. He pushed the table over breaking the plates and glasses on it. He ran over to me and trapped me in my chair with his arms. "You will listen to me Isabella! I am to be treated with respect, in everyone's eyes we are already married the ceremony will just make it official. You will never see those people unless you are chaperoned with the proper person." He then slapped me across my face and walked out kicking the remains of the plates and glasses on his way out.

Clara ran over to me and started picking up the mess.

"Oh Clara I'm so sorry," I was hysterically sobbing while trying to help her.

"Miss it's fine. Please don't worry about this. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm so sorry," I fell backwards off my heels into a chair and sobbed.

Clara put a hand over mine and tried to calm me.

"Do you need anything Miss?"

"N-no." I was calming down slightly.

"Go relax Miss I'll finish with this mess."

"Thank you Clara," I said walking back into my room.

I sat on my bed and tried to calm down. I knew Michael was angry with me but I didn't think he would actually hit me. I looked in the mirror and saw a pink patch on my face from his hand and my eyes were puffy and red from crying. I went to sit at the vanity and found my face powder. I patted it all over my face to cover the pink and waited for my eyes to clear up.

"Miss how are you?" Clara asked coming into the room.

"I'm fine. I apologize for losing control."

"Don't apologize you had a good reason to. It is almost time for you to meet your mother for brunch with the countess."

"I don't think I will join her today."

"She wanted you to."

"She always wants me to do things what makes this any different?"

"The countess is a very important woman."

"All right I will join her. Would you mind getting out my white and gold dress?"

"Of course not."

I changed into the dress and left for the banquet hall. When I got there I saw mother sitting at the table with Mrs. Stanley, luckily the countess isn't here yet.

"Good day mother, Mrs. Stanley."

"Isabella how wonderful to see you again," Mrs. Stanley said rising to greet me. "I was just telling your mother we should have you and Jessica join us for tea one day so we can talk about your weddings. Our two young brides."

"Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are engaged also perhaps they could join us?" I suggested making sure to look at mother.

"That sounds wonderful! Four brides that seems very lucky. When are their weddings?"

"Alice is having hers in December because she seems more like a winter bride and Rosalie is getting married in June because she says summer is the best time to marry for it is the warmest and most loving season."

"How beautiful!"

"When is Jessica and Edward's wedding?"

"Edward hasn't mentioned it yet?"

"No we've been so busy planning Rosalie and mine's wedding."

"August thirteenth."

I had been sipping my tea and I coughed when I heard that.

"Dear me are you alright?"

"Did you say August thirteenth?"

"Yes why?"

"That's my wedding day."

"Oh no! That cannot be right!"

"I am afraid it is," mother said.

"We must work something out."

"Yes we must. Isabella would you mind leaving us?"

"Of course not mother I need to discuss fabrics with Alice. Good day Mrs. Stanley."

"Good day Isabella and do not worry we will fix this."

I walked away with a smirk on my face. This would no doubt cause mother grief. I set off walking around the deck of the ship in search of Edward. I had been around the ship almost two times when I saw him talking with another man. I hurried over and waited behind one of the life boats until the man left with a tip of his hat. When he was gone I hurried over before he left.

"Mr. Masen!" I called. He turned around and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Ms. Swan to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

"Why did you not tell me you were to be married on August thirteenth?"

"I have been trying to change Jessica's mind because I know you wanted everyone there."

"Well hopefully we will have to postpone our wedding so yours can happen."

"Where did all this come from?"

"I was having brunch with mother and Mrs. Stanley and we were talking about weddings and the dates came up."

"I apologize for not telling you sooner. Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

We walked around the ship and discussed the weather and the party last night. We were at the front of the ship and there was no one around.

"Would you like to see something amazing?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Close your eyes and trust me."

"I trust you," I said shutting my eyes.

He led me forward. I stumbled a bit on a step but he helped me up. He had me hold onto a railing of some sort and then had me stand on top of something. He had me spread my arms out and held onto me. Then had me open my eyes. I was amazed! I was standing at the very front tip of the Titanic! It felt as though I could control everything and everyone and be my own person.

"This is amazing," I said to Edward.

"I thought you might like it." he smiled and laughed. "Come Josephine on my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes."

"I do so love that song," I said as he sang.

"I know."

"You seem to know everything about me."

"That is because I pay attention."

He then preceded to kiss my cheek as he did last night.

"Edward what about Jessica?"

"I am only marrying her because our parents arranged the marriage before we were born. I have always loved you I apologize if you do not share the emotion."

"Edward I have loved you forever and nothing has ever changed that. When the ship docks we should leave together just forget about everyone and leave."

"But the weddings-"

"We do not love Michael or Jessica. They will move on. We could have Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett come with us and we could all live somewhere where being proper doesn't matter!"

"There is no place like that."

"I am sure there is, we just have to find it!"

"You are very determined aren't you?"

"Yes."

"When will we tell our parents?"

"When the ship docks then they won't have time to stop us we can just disappear into the crowd."

"I love you Isabella Swan." He said hugging my waist.

"I love you Edward Masen."

At lunch we went to the dining hall and found Alice and Rosalie sitting at a table in a far corner away from everyone. It was the perfect place to tell them our plan.

"Hello!" I said taking a seat.

"Edward! Bella! There you are! Where have you been we've looked all over?" Alice exclaimed in a quiet voice.

"Edward showed me the tip of the ship and it was amazing!"

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"They were going to make a quick check of the third class decks to see if you were there before coming back. Here they are now!" Rosalie said waving them over.

"Where the devil have you been?" Emmett asked taking his seat beside Rosalie. "We've been everywhere on this ship! Who decided to make it so large?"

"I believe that would be Mr. Andrews," I said.

"Bella and I have some news to tell you," Edward said before Emmett could reply to my comment.

"What is it?" Alice asked eager to be in on our secret.

"You must promise to not tell a soul on this ship." I said sternly.

"We promise, we promise! Now please do tell the suspense is torture!"

I held Edward's hand. "When the ship docks Edward and I will tell our parents that we are leaving and marrying each other. We will leave behind the society our parents have forced us into and be free."

"Oh how romantic," Alice said dreamily.

"What will your mother say when she finds out?" Rosalie asked me while Emmett and Jasper congratulated Edward on finally realizing we were meant to be.

"She will most likely shout at me but we're planning on telling them when we get off the ship so that we can run away from them after we tell them the news."

"It is a brilliant plan."

"I always knew you two were meant for each other didn't I Jasper?" Alice asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes you did."

I smiled as I looked around the table and I knew that I would finally be happy with my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankadoolas** **to gothic girl 1122, BellaxEdward4evr, vjfgm, Trory12, Pirateofthenight, vampire1 werewolf2 pixie3, anaryon for reviewing! gives huggies and Andes** **Candies**

**Sorry that this part's so short.**

For the rest of the day we talked about what we would do now that Edward and I were to be married. If only we had known that this would be the last time Titanic ever saw day. When evening came Alice started looking worried but whenever we asked her what was wrong she only shook her head and said it was nothing. As it grew later her forehead creased in worry.

"Alice for the last time what is the matter?" Rosalie asked as we walked through the halls.

"I have a feeling that something horrible is going to happen. I keep getting this cold feeling and hearing shouts. I think we should go to our rooms and change into warmer clothing then get the decks."

"Alice what is happening?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I know things sometimes and most of the time they turn out to be right. I'm not crazy please know that."

"We would never think of you as crazy," I said.

"Hurry change into warm clothing, jackets and hats."

"We'll meet by the entrance to the tea room," Rosalie said as we walked down the hall to our rooms.

We separated to our rooms. Edward followed me into mine.

"Edward you must hurry and get warmer clothing," I said hurrying to my wardrobe. I grabbed my warmest jacket and my gloves.

"Not until I have you with me."

"Then would you get me a piece of stationary?"

"Where is it?"

"By Michael's stupid safe that he insists on taking everywhere."

He disappeared for a moment and came back with a pen and pad of stationary. I took them from him and scribbled a note to Michael.

_Michael,_

_I've gone out to spend some time with my friends, do not look for me. _

_Isabella_

"What was the point of writing that?" Edward asked as I walked back towards the safe.

"Incase Alice is wrong and I have to come back here Michael won't be as mad."

When I got to the safe I saw that the door was opened slightly.

"Odd, was this open when you came here?"

"Yes I thought it was odd but then I figured Michael most likely forgot to close it."

"Probably."

I stuck the note between the door so that he would be able to see it. I then grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to his room. He unlocked the door and we went in. I followed and was glad to see that Jessica wasn't in here. Edward went to his room and came out a minute later with a jacket.

"Where is Jessica tonight?" I asked as he put on his jacket.

"Probably gossiping with her horrible friends." He made a face as he remembered how annoying they were.

"Just remember that once we dock you'll never have to see them again."

"Yes there is that but I think the best thing will always having you. Come on," he said pulling me through the door and out into the hallway.

We went to the tea room and found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett waiting there. They were all dressed in warm jackets and gloves and Alice and Rosalie wore scarves.

"There you two are! What took you so long?" Alice asked. Her face was pink and wisps of her hair flew around from the wind.

"Sorry it was my fault," I said.

"Let's go by the third class deck, we'll get fewer stares there," she suggested and led the way down the ship.

When we got to the third class deck we were relieved to see that no one was there and the wind wasn't as harsh. We sat on the benches by the stairs and looked out across the sea.

"It's amazing how different it looks at night," Rosalie said staring around her.

"Yes and it's so different to England, I like it. Especially because of how peaceful it is." I said leaning against Edward. He put an arm around me and pulled me closer. I smiled up at him and was met with his beautiful crooked smile.

"What time is it?" Emmett asked a while later.

"Eleven twenty," Jasper said checking his watch.

"We should get back to our rooms soon before people wonder where we are," Rosalie said.

"Not yet," Alice said quietly but with a firmness that we stared at her. "Something's happening soon, I know it."

We waited a few more minutes.

"Alice-" Jasper started but he was cut off by a loud bell clanging.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked loudly over the clamoring of the bell.

As he said that we saw what was causing the uproar. An iceberg straight ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanksies** **to Aspen's Dark Twilight, vjgm, Trory12, gothic girl 1122, indianaxxjones for reviewing! gives double huggies and chocolate bunnie**

We jumped up as the boat got closer to it.

"Why aren't they turning the boat?" Rosalie asked.

We didn't know but as the iceberg came closer our fear raised. We felt a shudder that made us stumble. Edward caught me before I could fall and hit the ground. He held me in his arms as the ship finally began to turn but the iceberg was still to close.

"No," I heard Alice whisper.

Then we felt the larger shudder. We were next to the iceberg and ice rained down a few yards from us as the ship hit it.

"Get back!" Emmett yelled.

Edward pulled me back and shielded me from the ice. The shudders eventually stopped and the iceberg got farther away.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked looking at the slowly retreating iceberg.

"We hit the iceberg," Emmett said still holding her.

Voices could be heard now they were faint so hopefully what had happened wasn't that serious.

"We should get away from here," Edward said already pulling me towards the front of the ship.

Everyone followed us. When we got towards the first class deck near the crew we could hear snippets of conversation.

"Hit it right in the side-"

"How bad was the damage?"

"We're gettin' Mr. Andrews on it now."

I turned to Edward. "This is really serious if they have to get Mr. Andrews involved," I whispered so the crew wouldn't find us.

"Come on," he said giving my hand a little tug and pulling me past the crew into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked from behind us.

"To Mr. Andrews's office. I want to find out what happened," Edward responded.

When we got to the office the door was slightly ajar and we could hear scattered bits of conversation.

"The iceberg hit the back holds and water has filled up five compartments. It can last with four filled but not five, definitely not five. The water will fill the bunks all along E deck going from one to the other." We heard Mr. Andrews say.

"What about the pumps?" the gruff voice of the captain said.

"That will only buy us minutes. No matter what we do Titanic will sink."

"But that's impossible! This ship can't sink!" another man said.

"Why not? It's made of iron! I assure you she can sink and she will."

"How much time?" the captain asked.

"An hour if we're lucky two."

"How many do we have aboard?"

"Two-thousand two hundred souls sir." A different man said.

"How many would be able to make it on the lifeboats?" the captain asked.

"Less then half," Mr. Andrews replied and we could hear the remorse in his voice.

There was silence so we walked away as quickly as possible. I was stunned and Edward mostly pulled me. When we were well out of earshot we stopped.

"This can't be possible," Rosalie said.

"Why couldn't I have been wrong? I should've gone to them," Alice was saying. Jasper held her close and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You couldn't have known it would be like this," he whispered in her ear.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked.

"We should tell our parents what has happened," I said ignoring his question.

Everyone nodded but Edward looked at me with concern.

"We will meet by the clock on the staircase. If it gets to late just go," I said.

We walked back towards our rooms.

"My parents were meeting with Rosalie's parents in the library," Emmett said stopping short.

"And I think mine and Jasper's were going to have brandy," Alice said.

"This late though?" I questioned.

"Yes, it would be quieter and I think they were going to discuss the weddings."

"Go warn them. We'll meet you by the clock."

They nodded and turned around to go down the hall at the end of the hall Emmett and Rosalie turned right and Alice and Jasper turned left.

"We'll tell your parents first," I said walking towards Mr. and Mrs. Masen's room.

Edward knocked on the door and Mr. Masen answered.

"Edward, Miss Swan what are you doing here so late?"

"Father the ship has hit an iceberg you and mother must dress warmly, get your lifejackets, and get on deck," Edward said quickly.

"Edward are you certain?"

"Yes, we saw it happen."

"I'll inform your mother right away. Please hurry and get there safely."

"We will."

Mr. Masen closed the door and we walked towards mother and fathers room. When I knocked though no one answered.

"Ah Miss Swan there you are. We've been looking all over for you," a voice said in my ear. I turned and saw Mr. Crowley glaring at us. "Come along, Michael wishes to speak with you."

He pulled me to my room and pushed me through the open door. In the room was Michael, mother, father, and a few of the ships officials.

"Michael, there's been an emergency," I said.

"Yes there has, it seems I have been robbed."

"Who cares? The ship-"

"Isabella," mother said glaring at me.

"Search him," Michael said pointing to Edward.

"Michael stop! This is not the time for this!" I exclaimed as the officials started searching Edward.

One of them took of his jacket and pulled something from a pocket. I recognized it as the diamond necklace Michael had given me before we set sail.

"Is this what you're looking for sir?"

"This is bull shit!" Edward yelled. "You know I would never do that Bella. You know me."

I stared at him shocked. The officials grabbed him and put him in handcuffs. He tried to break away but there were to many. He was pulled out of the room.

"You know I didn't do it Bella! You know it!" he yelled as he was pulled down the hall.

"I can't believe Edward would do that," father said closing the door.

"He didn't father! I know he didn't!" I shouted knowing that what I was saying was true.

"Isabella lower your voice now!" mother snapped at me.

"No! I know Edward he would never do that!"

Mother just shook her head and walked out of the room. Father followed after giving me a sympathetic look. When the door closed Michael turned to glare at me. Before I could do anything he slapped me. I heard the loud snap I suppose you could call it as his hand hit my face. I stumbled backwards clutching my face. Tears came to my eyes but I tried to hold them back. Michael advanced towards me.

"You think I don't know what you were planning to do? One of my friends heard you tell your friends your good news."

"Crowley should learn to keep his mouth shut," I hissed trying to stop the traitor tears, I would not let him know how much it hurt.

He got closer but before he could slap me again there was a knock at the door. It was opened and one of the ships crew members came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you have to get life jackets on and get to the deck. It's quiet cold out may I suggest top hats and jackets."

Michael walked away from me and to his room while the man came over to me with a life jacket.

"Please Miss I'm sure it's nothing just a precaution. Here you go," he handed me the life jacket and went to give Michael his.

I waited until I was sure they were out of earshot and I bolted out of there. I ran down the hall all manners forgotten. When I reached the stairs leading down to the clock I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett standing there looking agitated and worried. I ran over to them and stopped right before I hit them.

"Bella thank Heavens! Where have you been? Wait where's Edward?" Alice asked looking around.

"Michael had him arrested," I gasped out.

"What?" they all said.

"They think he stole a diamond out of Michael's stupid safe. I'm going to find him. Get to the lifeboats!"

"We won't leave you!" Rosalie said.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling! Now get to those boats now!"

"Bella-" Jasper started.

"Jasper if all of you come to help me it'll take longer and you heard how long we have. I'll be fine, I promise." I said giving him a short hug. I knew it hurt us both, we were like siblings.

"I'm holding you to that promise." He said.

"Now get out of here," I said sternly before walking toward the lifts.

"Isabella!" mother shouted from her spot a little away from the staircase.

"What mother?"

"Don't use that tone with me. Come along we must go speak with Mrs. Stanley and Jessica about the wedding." Dear God was she really that dense to think that this wasn't an emergency? "We must discuss the dresses and the date most importantly. Oh and also-"

"Mother shut up! Don't you understand how serious this is? The ship is going to sink and there aren't enough lifeboats. Not by half. I'm leaving."

I walked off leaving her there looking like I had just cursed at her. I found the lifts letting off a final group of people. Mr. Andrews was one of them.

"Mr. Andrews!" I called rushing towards him.

"Ms. Isabella please get to the deck."

"I can't they've taken Edward. Where are the criminals taken?"

"Isabella you should get to the lifeboats."

"I can't not without Edward. Please tell me, without your help it will take me longer." I pleaded with him.

He sighed and I saw a look of pain cross his face. "Take the lifts down to the very bottom, go to the left. Down the crew's passage then go right and left again at the stairs. You will come to a long corridor and the door should be marked."

"Thank you Mr. Andrews." I said before running away.

"May God's luck be with you," I heard him say.

I got to the lifts as a couple was getting out.

"Take me down!" I ordered.

"I'm sorry Miss but the lifts are closed." The attendant said.

"I'm tired of being polite God damnit! Now take me down to the last floor!" I yelled.

He pulled the lever and I closed the door. The ride seemed to take an eternity for me. When we got down to E Deck the floor seemed to have a greenish tint and as we got closer I saw why. The water had started flooding the ship! It started filling up the lift and the attendant and I started screaming.

"I'm going back up!" he said reaching for the lever.

"No!" I said pushing him away and opening the doors. I stepped into the freezing water and tensed.

"I'm going back, you're on your own," he said as the lift started to ascend.

I started wading through the water that was up to my knees. I followed Mr. Andrews's instructions and started down the crew's passage. As I went down the passage I was forced to move furniture and bags out of my way and the water was up to my thighs. When I came to the stairs though I was lost.

"Edward!" I shouted as loud as I could. The lights started flickering and I couldn't see a thing. "Edward Masen!" I shouted again and again as I ran down the passage trying to find the door.

"Bella!" I heard a faint shout.

I followed it and continued yelling his name. Finally I came to the door and pushed it open against the water. I saw him handcuffed to a pipe.

"Edward!"

"Bella! I thought I would never see you again."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I should've fought against them and told them that you would never do that."

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we're going to get out of here."

I ran over and kissed him throwing my arms around his neck.

"Bella I need you to find a key so that I can get these off." He said holding up his handcuffed hand. "It should be in that cabinet." He pointed to the cabinet on the wall that was filled with keys.

"What does it look like?"

"Small and silver."

I quickly shifted through them trying to find a silver one.

"These are all brass!"

"Try the desk drawers."

I opened them and started looking frantically but there was no key!

"It's not here! There's no key!"

"Go find help. A crew member or something. I'll just wait here."

"I'll be right back." I promised before running out.

It was harder to wade through the water now that it was up to waist. I found the staircase and ran up it.

"Help please!" I shouted running through the confusing hallways. "Hello! Is there anyone here?"

The lights went off again and stayed off for almost a minute. I knew I was losing time fast. I heard footsteps and saw a crewman!

"Thank heavens! There's a man and he needs help."

"You shouldn't be here Miss. Come along. This way."

"No there's a man, he's trapped!" I said over him.

"That's alright there's no need to panic." He said pulling me farther away from Edward.

"No stop! I'm not panicking! Let go! Listen!" I shouted. He spun around and before I could think about it anymore I threw my arm forward and punched him square in the face.

He fell backwards and hit the wall. When he turned towards me I saw that I had made his nose bleed and I could smell the blood. My stomach lurched but I kept from passing out.

"To hell with you," he said before running away down the hall.

I leaned agains the wall trying to hold back the nausea when I saw an axe and a fire hose. I broke the case the axe was in with the fire hose and grabbed the axe. I ran back down the hallway and down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**THankadoos to Trory12, gothic girl 1122, Cullens21, Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen, kenzierose12593, Dreams From The Heart, Spolid, technically alie, Pirateofthenight, ACULLEN4EVER, DarkFairy93, ****katyxxxxxxxxxxxx, EmptinessxToxFillxMe, foreverEdwardandBella for reviewing!!! gives triple huggies and donuts!!**

**I am soooo soooo soooooo sorry for not having this out in a while. But when I write it I have to watch the movie and when I watch the movie I have to watch it from the beginning so by the time I get to the part where the story picks up I have to go do something else or it's to late at night. I'll try to have another one out this month cause I have to watch the movie a lot. My friend and I asked our teacher if we could do four essays on **_**Titanic**_** for extra credit and she said yes!! One about symbolism, one about a character and I'll probably do Jack, and two more that we haven't gotten yet. Ok enough of my blabber here's the story!**

The water was so high when I got off the stairs and it was worse then freezing. I took off my coat and slipped into the water. I shrieked from how cold it was but I didn't stop because I had to get to Edward. I started down the hallway, holding onto the pipes on the ceiling so that I didn't fall. I slipped a few times but thankfully I didn't fall all the way under. When the pipes came to an end I started walking on the floor and walked as fast as I could without tripping. I finally reached the room Edward was in and I pushed my way in.

The water was almost up to my neck and the furniture in the room was floating everywhere. Edward was kneeling on platform where he was handcuffed.

"Edward I found an axe!" I said holding it up as I got closer to him.

"Let's see if it works. Wait," I stopped walking. "Try a few practice shots against the cabinet."

I waded over to it and raised the axe. I hit the cabinet door and pulled the axe away.

"Okay, now try and hit that same spot." He instructed.

I raised the axe again and swung it at the door. When it hit I saw that I had hit about half a foot away from the original mark.

"Good enough. Come I know you can do it, I trust you. All you have to do is hit it hard and fast." He said separating his hands as far as he could so that I would have a better shot at not hitting him.

I waded back over and looked into his brilliant green eyes. I took a deep breath and he looked away. I raised the axe and let it go. I felt it hit the pipe and heard the ding.

"Ah!" Edward gasped. I opened my eyes in horror. "I'm alright. You did well, Bella." he said giving me a crooked smile.

I smiled and he jumped down to give me a hug.

"We have to get out of here," I said.

We started moving as fast as we could to get out of the room. In the water we could see the water moving towards us from where the exit was.

"This is the way out." I said.

"We'll find another way. Come on." He pulled me down the hallway. He moved quickly and pulled me along. He was so fast that I stumbled a lot more then usual but he just kept on running.

The water kept rising as we found another staircase. Edward pushed me up and we came out bursting through a wall. The people in the hall stared at us in shock. We must've been a sight to see. Two first class passengers drenched coming through a wall and Edward still had the handcuffs on.

"What do you two think you're doing?! That's Star Line property you just broke!" one of the ship's employees yelled at us as we hurried away from him down the hall.

"Shut up!" we yelled at him.

He stopped and looked at us shocked that we would speak to him like that. We continued on our way trying not to get in others' ways as we ran through the labyrinth of halls. Finally we came to a group of people that were standing on a stairwell.

"What's going on?" Edward asked the nearest person.

"They are keeping us locked here! It's like we're animals in a cage!" the man said with a heavy Irish accent.

"Come on, let's check another staircase," Edward said grabbing my wrist. The man and his friend who looked Italian followed.

We ran around until we found another staircase but it was just as crowded.

"Go back to the main stairwell!" the employee behind the gate said. People were just pushing against it.

"Please let us through!" they were yelling.

"There's women and children down here!" a man yelled.

The employee talked with the others with him before turning back to us.

"Alright just women and children come this way." He started unlocking the gate and when he was done everyone started rushing through. The employees pushed them back and locked the gate up. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at everyone. "Enough! I will have order!" he shouted.

"This is shit! We have to get out of here." Edward said running his hands through his hair. He looked around the area we were in and his gaze stopped on a bench. "Get everyone to move." He said to me before grabbing the two men.

"Everyone out of the way!" I yelled pulling a woman with a son out of the way.

The people saw Edward and the two men breaking the bench from the floor and moved out of the way. When it was free of the floor they ran up the stairs and rammed it into the gate.

"Stop this instant! Put that back!" the employee yelled.

But they kept breaking it down when it finally broke the employees ran away from the people that were filtering off of the staircase. Edward helped me through and we started running as fast as we could. We ran up the numerous stairwells and through so many halls until we found a door that led out to the deck. The two men that helped Edward had followed us. We had found a blanket on one of the higher floors and Edward had wrapped it around me not wanting me to get sick. When we got to the deck it was chaos. People were running around and screaming while employees were trying to help others onto the lifeboats that were disappearing as the seconds ticked away.

"All the boats are gone!" Edward yelled suddenly. He was right there were no more empty lifeboats and the last few were being lowered into the water.

The kernel was coming by us so I ran over to him with Edward and the two men following.

"Kernel do you know if there are any more boats on this side?" I asked almost having to scream over the noise.

"No Miss but there are some all the way near the front. I'll take you there."

Without another word we were running away from him and his wife. I hoped to God that they would be saved. We pushed through the crowds trying not to hurt anyone. As we passed the group of four men playing Orpheus on their instruments I was feeling how serious it was getting if they had to have men play to try and keep the crowds calmer. As we ran it became a little harder as the boat was beginning to tilt.

"Edward."

"What is it?"

"The boat's tilting. What happens if we don't get off?"

"Don't think like that, we will make it."

As we neared the lifeboats shots were heard and the man who shot them was yelling, "Women and children only!"

Women were being helped onto the boat as their husbands watched. A mother was helped into the boat as her husband handed her their two daughters.

"It's alright daddy's just going away for a little while. I'll be on a boat for the daddies this one is only for the mommies and children." He was saying to try and make them feel better but they continued crying.

"Edward I can't leave you."

"Bella get on that boat."

"No I won't leave you."

"Get on the boat please."

"No."

"Bella." he was pushing me backwards towards the boat. "Get on the boat."

"Yes do get on the boat Isabella." God damn it all, Michael had to arrive. "Look at you, you look freezing." He took the blanket off of me and gave me his jacket. He then started rubbing my face and hair like a man would to a woman he loved. Michael didn't love me and he never did.

I jerked away from him and Edward walked me away a few feet.

"Go on, I'll get the next one." He said.

"No, not without you." I was trying to hold back the traitor tears.

"I'll be alright. Listen I'll be fine. I'm a survivor alright? Don't worry about me. Now go on get on." I was starting to cry now and he wiped the tears away.

Michael came over to us interrupting the moment we had.

"I have a boat waiting for us. Both of us will make it but we can't leave until you're on the boat."

"See we can make it then we'll meet up later when everything's right again."

"Step aboard Miss," one of the men in charge of the boats said pulling me on. I hadn't noticed how close we were. I was seated and stared at Edward.

The boat was lowered and I was sobbing by now. Edward just stood there looking at me. I couldn't bear it, starring at Edward not knowing if I would ever see him again. Before I could think it through I was standing up and jumping over the people on the boat.

"Bella no!" Edward shouted but I didn't care. I was going to be with Edward through it all no matter what happened.


End file.
